


Mama mine!

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, FAVOURITE PARENT, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden





	Mama mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



Anne could see the remnants of a really intense party that had taken place the prior night while she was working at the hospital. 

She realized that she couldn’t leave them on their own because it would only leave this chaos. She would have thought that Richard would have set boundaries. At least attempt and clean up after, but the proves were lying on the coffee table.

A Hungry Hippo Table Game out, and in the trash can there were the apple juice cups, and what was left of Ned’s school snacks.

It was clearly a mess, one that she would probably had to clean up, but it made her laugh even though it bothered her. After all, she knew very well how hard Richard tried to always make Edward happy.

She started to clean up, but she was too tired. She wanted her bed, her husband and son’s arms around her. After all, whenever they cuddled, Anne was in the middle. Ned would sleep in her right side (because she liked hearing the beats of her heart) and Richard . . . well, it was the only space left for him.

Richard had Ned in his chest. She could tell that he was holding tight to protect him.They were both inseparable, but when she was there, Ned was Mama’s boy. No matter how hard he tried, Ned would treat him in a rude way, and they had been working on it, but Ned was very jealous. His Mama, was his Mama only.

 Anne headed to the bathroom in the hallway and took a bath there. She could tell that Richard had given Ned a bath since some towels were placed where they did not go. It made her laugh andtake the quickest shower that she could possibly take.

All she wanted was to be with her boys. With a lot of self-control, she hoped in the bed and tried not to wake up Ned.

“Scoot over, Mr. York. I want to hold my son!”

With a gasp, a little bit frightened from being awoken, he smiled when he saw his wife.

“Oh God. I am sorry Anne. I fell asleep and I didn’t put away the games.”

“Shh, don’t worry. Just let me hold him.” Anne said, making Richard relinquish the hold he had over his son. And at last she had him in her arms. With his heavy sleep, she accommodated him in the curve of her neck.

“How was work?” Richard asked him with a kiss.

“It was a crazy night. You know how Fridays are in a hospital. I don’t know if you heard of, but there was an ugly accident in the 35 going south and well, we were packed.”

“I heard of it.” Richard sighed, “Two teenagers, driving under the influence.”

“They made it, but there will be a long road for recovery for them.” Anne said. “They’ll have to learn to walk again.” 

“That’s sad. This one here, if he wants to drink, he’ll do it in front of me.” Richard said, “With me. You know what—”

Whenever he got deep into a conversation he would raise his voice.

“Hush down my love. You’ll wake him up. But I understand. I still don’t want you handing him beers at fifteen.” Anne said.

“I will, if it makes Ned fonder of me.”

“So how was it last night?”

“I don’t know Anne. Without you, he loves me. I am his favourite person. He looks at me the way he looks at you. His little eyes will glisten. You do not how happy that makes me Annie.”

“Rich, baby, we have talked about this. It is a phase.”

“I know Anne. Is just . . .”

“Aww, are you jealous too?”

“I am jealous of you.” Richard said, “About that.” He said as he pointed to how Ned had taken over Anne’s chest. He had wrapped his little arms around his Mama’s arms.

“But you were saying that you used to enjoy when he is alone with you, don’t you? He loves you when it is only the two of you.”

“I know. I just wish he would love me too when you were with me.”

“I’ll try to talk with him.” Anne said.

“Thank you! It’s weird. Sometimes I wonder if I have done something wrong.”

“Don’t.” Anne said sitting up, “The only one who did a mistake was me. I am the one who spoiled him rotten like he is now, and he is now a Mama’s boy!”

“Hm!”Richard giggled, “A Mama’s boy, just like his Dada!”

“Come here.” Anne said, “Give me a kiss.”

With a smirk, Richard went to her, and pressed his lips against hers. Richard tried to keep it quiet, but he always ended up giggling like a shy school girl whenever they kissed.

Then, Richard felt a tiny fist pushing him away from his wife in the neck.

“Mama mine!”

Richard sighed, “Mama ours, Ned.”

“Mama mine Dada. Mama, Dada broke it.”

“What?” Anne asked.

“Dada broke your orange hot cuppy.”

“You what Richard?”

“Dada time-out. Dada ground him Mama.”

“My own son.” Richard sighed, “You promised to keep it a secret Ned.”

“You grounded.” Ned said with a smirk, “Mama ground Dada.”

“You broke my mug?”

“I am sorry.” Richard said, “It slipped from my hand.”

“Dada bad. You grounded, Dada. You grounded. Sit timeout Dada. Mama is mad to you Dada.”

“I am not mad at your Dada.” Anne said, “It was an accident.”

“No accident.” Ned said, “Dada drinking from cuppy Mama. Dada not asked please.”

“ Your Dada can use my cuppy.” Anne said to him, “And it is okay if it fell from his hands.”

“But Dada broke it.” Ned said sleepily. 

“Give your Dad a kiss.” Anne said, “Tell him you love him.”

Ned shook his head, and instead kissed her and told her that she loved her. “I love you Mama, but I love Dada little. I like Mama better.”

“You know that you shouldn’t be saying that my love. Dada is like a flower. When you treat flowers wrong, what happen to them?”

“Flower sad!”

“Exactly. Is your Dada mean with you?”

The little boy shook his head. “Dada good to me.” Ned said.

“Then why are you being rude to Dada, Ned? Why are you making Dada sad?”

And it was something that Ned knew for sure, and it was the love that his father had for him, “Dada not sad. Dada loves me. I love you Dada, but Mama mine!” 

 


End file.
